Estúpido
by MoonyCake
Summary: Aquel sonido en la lejanía, Remus lo conocía muy bien. Sus desarrollados sentidos de lobo, le permitían oír cosas aún a varios metros de distancia. Ese sonido, era el de un corazón rompiéndose, tal y como el suyo se rompió el día anterior.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los lugares, personajes y el ambiente no es de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**_~Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas~_**

* * *

_**Estúpido.**_

Aquel sonido en la lejanía, Remus lo conocía muy bien. Sus desarrollados sentidos de lobo, le permitían oír cosas aún a varios metros de distancia. Ese sonido, era el de un corazón rompiéndose, tal y como el suyo se rompió el día anterior. Aún recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Aún recordaba como las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos… al ver aquello que nadie desea ver.

_Remus caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, cuando escucho un ruido en la biblioteca. Sentía el aroma de Sirius en el ambiente, acompañado de un perfume femenino. No era el de Lily, era el de otra chica. Se acercó al lugar donde nacía el sonido, sigiloso, silencioso, sin hacer el menor ruido, como un depredador que acecha a su presa. Pero al verlo, los papeles se intercambiaron, el depredador se volvió presa, cuyo corazón se vio destrozado. ¿Qué vio? A Sirius manteniendo un acalorado encuentro con una de las chicas que lo asediaban día tras día. Se alejó, con el ánimo por los suelos, un mar cayendo de sus ojos y produciendo el mismo sonido que acababa de escuchar. _

Se alejo de la joven que lo había besado y le acarició la mejilla. Había sido bastante osada para declarársele, y más aún para besarlo. Pero no estaba molesto, al menos aquella situación lo había distraído del dolor que sentía.

"Lo siento" –Le dijo. "Mi corazón, aunque roto, le pertenece a otra persona" Ella sonrió. Con la mirada cristalizada lo tomó de ambos lados del rostro.

"Comprendo" –Contestó. Luego se acercó nuevamente a Remus y añadió. "¿Me harías un favor?"-El ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, pero pasados unos segundos y volviendo a la pose original asintió. "¿Puedes besarme?"- Sonrió. Él licántropo se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Se separó de ella pasados unos segundos y se alejó caminando por los pasillos. "Adiós, Remus" –Se despidió ella, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, la voz quebrada y con su dedo índice tocando los labios que antes habían sido besados por el hombre que nunca podría poseer.

Se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, sumido en sus pensamientos de tal forma, que ignoró aquella presencia que lo seguía. No estaba bien dejar a aquella chica llorando por él, pero sabía que encontraría alguien adecuado para ella. Suspiró con cansancio, habían sido muchas emociones para un par de días. Entró en la sala común y se recostó en un sofá, con el antebrazo frente a sus ojos. Escuchó una pisada y bufó, sabía que Sirius estaba ahí, frente a él, lo sabía aún sin retirar su antebrazo de sus ojos cerrados. No quería hablar con él, no ahí, no en ese instante. Pero sus deseos no fueron escuchados, en un arrebato de ira, el joven Black se lanzó sobre él, tomando sus brazos con fuerza sobre su cabeza, gruñendo de forma salvaje.

Estaba molesto, furioso, y no es para menos. Todo ser humano estaría molesto, si la persona que uno ama estuviese besando a otra persona. Remus no debía besar a nadie, él le pertenecía. El licántropo debía besarlo a él y a nadie más que él. Lo miró furioso, esperando la típica mirada calma que Lupin le daba, pero se encontró con una mirada fría, molesta y exageradamente dolida.

"Suéltame" –Le exigió.

"No." –Contestó. "No hasta que me digas que demonios tienes en la cabeza" –Contraatacó.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones." –Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba desafiándolo. Y nadie que desafíe a Sirius Black salía ileso.

"¡Si tienes!" –Exclamó. Y su mirada cambió a una triste, quizás demasiado. "Tú me perteneces. ¡Tú me am…"

"No soy de tu propiedad." –Lo interrumpió. Y con la voz quebrada le dijo con seriedad. "Y estoy dudando si realmente te amo" –Black lo soltó y con una mirada incrédula lo dejó levantarse.

"Mientes…" –Se puso de pié frente a él. Y sujetó el rostro de Lunático con las manos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Tal vez…" –Fue lo único que dijo. Un tal vez no bastaba, cabía la posibilidad de que si lo amara, como también que no. Remus se soltó del agarre y miró por la ventana. "No…" –¿Tal vez no?. Sirius se sintió débil, como pocas veces en su vida, su corazón había sido arrancado y pisoteado, pero no se sintió peor que como se sintió Remus el día anterior. "Yo no puedo amar a quien me hace daño" –Parpadeó perplejo.

"Yo no te he dañado. ¡Tú eres quien me daña a mí!" Aquel fue un gritó que salía de lo más profundo de su alma. Remus lo miró, estaba llorando, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos rojos.

"Lo hiciste" –Articuló con la voz quebradiza. "Me usaste como quien usa un pañuelo" Canuto pareció confundido, frunció el entrecejo e intentó tomar por los hombros a Lunático pero él dio un paso hacia atrás evitándolo. "Te vi ayer, con aquella muchacha…" –Fue lo último que dijo, antes de ser empujado por Sirius hasta llegar a la pared.

"Está bien, lo acepto, la besé, pero después de todo solo fue …una" –Lupin soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

"Una, fue una esta semana. ¿Pero cuantas serán la próxima?" Sonrió con tristeza. Black iba a intentar decir algo, pero Remus se le adelantó. "La chica que besé hoy, fue a la única que he besado además de ti. Pero estoy seguro que he tenido que compartir tu boca con muchas…y eso me desagrada"-Dijo con resentimiento. Sirius calló. Tenía un punto, y por más que le costara admitirlo, tenía razón. "Prefiero olvidarte…antes de que me lastimes aún más"-Finalizó. Canuto lo soltó. ¿Ahí acabaría todo?... No, no podía dejar que todo terminara así. Lunático había comenzado a caminar, de espaldas a Sirius, rumbo a su habitación.

"Remus…" –Se giró, a punto de tocar su hombro, pero se arrepintió. "Yo lo siento…Nunca quise lastimarte…" –Hizo una pausa, al mismo tiempo que Lupin cesaba su caminar. "_Pero lo Hiciste"_ Sabía que le diría eso, pero antes de que lo hiciese sentir peor de lo que se sentía prosiguió. "…Tu eres lo más importante que tengo…Pero te ves tan distante en ocasiones que busco compañía con ellas… "-Escuchó a Remus respirar con pesadez. "Sé que soy un estúpido…débil…desconfiado…Pero te amo Remus…y espero que me perdones." –Calló, miró al suelo y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Unos pasos parecieron acercarse y la cabeza de Lupin descansó en su hombro, llorando también.

"Estúpido…" –Fue lo único que dijo, para después sujetar el rostro del moreno con las manos y besarlo tiernamente.

Aquel beso fue un claro, "Te perdono, sólo por esta vez". Sirius sonrió, al igual que Remus. Quizás por esa vez, y solo por esa vez "Estúpido" no fue una ofensa, sino una clara forma de decir Te Amo.

~The End~

* * *

Esta una historia que había realizado hace mucho, (1 o 2 meses) y que creía perdida.

Ahora que la encontré decidí publicarla, espero que les guste.

Dejen sus comentarios/criticas.

**_~Travesura Realizada~_**


End file.
